Don't Get Lonely Now
by So-So-Spacecase
Summary: Eponine is trying to make it through school with her heart intact, despite Marius breaking into more pieces everyday. Enjolras picks up the remnants. modern high school AU because I'm unoriginal. possible E/E?


**Oh look, I wrote a high school AU. That obviously hasn't been done before. Oh well, enjoy :) I own nothing**

* * *

She was looking at him again.

Enjolras had looked up from his paper, ready to ask his partner, Eponine, a question about the homework, only to find her staring intently- _longingly_- at Marius Pontmercy, who in turn was gazing after the blond Cosette.

Enjolras sighed. This wasn't the first time he caught Eponine looking at Marius, his best friend, with a look of rapture and despair in her eyes. It was painfully obvious to all of their friends that Eponine happened to have a huge crush on the boy. In fact, everyone could see it except Marius, since his own eyes were occupied by the sight of Cosette Fauchelevant. Marius and Cosette had been shyly flirting for a few weeks now, ever since bumping into each other in the halls. Eponine happened to be a sideline spectator. It was an unfortunate love triangle situation, and was the exact reason why Enjolras had never cared to pursue a relationship all throughout high school. Love was complicated, and Enjolras never wished to be caught up in it's tangled web.

"Eponine," he said in a low tone, tapping her arm.

The girl broke out her daydream, and jumped slightly, startled. Upon realizing it was only Enjolras, she relaxed. Enjolras saw her eyes practically twitching to return to Marius, but she held out long enough to give him a questioning stare.

"Eponine, did you catch what the homework was for tonight?"

"Oh, uh, yes. We're supposed to read Chapter 11 in our textbook. About the Paris Uprising in 1832."

"Oh, thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Her eyes were back on Marius, gazing with contempt. Enjolras knew Eponine was hurting. It was so obvious. Ever since Marius "fell in love" with Cosette, he had been employing Eponine to help him win Cosette over by having the poor girl, who was so in love with him, deliver things to her locker or her house. She did it out of love, Enjolras supposed. A love that would never be returned.

He felt sorry for Eponine. It wasn't pity, because Eponine's pride would never allow for that, but Enjolras cared for her, and hated to see her lost and alone. They had been friends for a while, ever since freshman year when Marius had introduced the shy thing to all of his friends. She got along with the rest of the group, but she had taken a great liking to Enjolras, which lead to a great friendship. They suited each other. They each a ferocious temper that would lead to haughty, long-lasting debates. They each were intellectual, despite sometimes having opposing opinions. However, Enjolras enjoyed being her friend. They only argued out of fun, and they were always resolved with laughter and good nature.

Unfortunately, their World History class was the only class they shared that year. It was also the only class Eponine shared with Marius and Cosette, and Enjolras couldn't help but feel ignored when all of Eponine's attention was on the lovesick boy.

Enjolras also knew that when Eponine loved, she meant it. She never spoke much about it, but all their friends knew she had a rough childhood where love was hard to come by. To give her love meant to give all of her guarded heart, so Enjolras knew that this attraction wasn't going to fade anytime soon.

The bell rang, and Eponine immediately stood and gave Enjolras a hasty goodbye, before scurrying away to go stand by Marius. Marius in turn gave her a quick hello, before sneaking a glance and a soft smile at Cosette. Enjolras watched as a blushing Marius leaned in close to Eponine, whispering something to her. Eponine's face fell slightly, but never lost it's forced smile. Marius was most likely asking her of another favor.

Enjolras shook his head, and collected the last of his books. Marius was his best friend, but he was so thick-headed sometimes.

* * *

The school day ended, and Enjolras wanted nothing more than to get home and read a book. As he walked in the direction of the exit, he noticed Eponine standing nervously by a row of lockers, clutching at a piece of paper in her hands. All thoughts of books and home left Enjolras, and he began to walk in Eponine's direction.

"Hello, 'Ponine," he said with a smile, using the nickname their group of friends had become accustomed to calling her.

"Hello, Enjolras," she replied, returning the smile. It wasn't like the pained, forced smile she'd give Marius whenever he'd ask her to deliver something to Cosette. This was a genuine smile of happiness.

"What are you doing here?" Enjolras asked. "Shouldn't you be getting home? School's over."

Eponine's face fell. "Oh yes, well, I was waiting for Cosette. Marius wants me to deliver a note to her."

Enjolras scowled. "Oh, 'Ponine, you don't have to do favors for him!"

"I want to!" she protested, clutching the note harder. "If she's not here soon, I'll just leave it in her locker."

"Honestly, Marius is a coward," Enjolras muttered, ignoring Eponine's shocked glare at him. "If he really wanted to be with Cosette, he'd just deliver the damn letter on his own. Or better yet, talk to her. You don't have to do what he wants."

"I'm his friend," Eponine said softly. "I really want to do this for him."

"Oh, Eponine, you're only breaking your heart."

"I know"

Eponine started to cry softly, before quickly trying to wipe the tears away. Enjolras quickly took his friend into a tight embrace. Eponine was the only one he ever allowed himself to hold. He'd never hug his friends, but 'Ponine was a different story.

"Just leave that in her locker. Wanna go out to eat?"

Eponine nodded, before turning around and slipping Marius' note into the locker Enjolras supposed was Cosette's. She then turned to Enjolras and followed him out the door as the buses began to depart. Home and books would have to wait.

* * *

They got drive-through McDonald's, and sat in Enjolras' car in the parking lot, eating Big Macs and not talking to each other. Eponine's tears had faded a while ago, and now all she was doing was staring out the window, looking at nothing in particular.

Enjolras decided to break the silence. "So, why do you do it?"

"Do what?" Eponine asked, food still in her mouth.

"Why do you do all those errands for Marius? You're only building up the relationship between him and Cosette."

Eponine quickly swallowed her food. "I- I guess that if he sees how much I care for him, then he'd start loving me."

Enjolras internally signed. This girl obviously had no idea how love worked.

"Have you ever been with someone before? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Yeah," Eponine muttered. "Back in middle school, I was with this older guy. He's probably graduated by now, if he didn't drop out. Or in jail. He was my father's friend's son. I didn't like him, but he... cared for me, so I thought, I could handle it."

"And then what happened?"

"He... tried things that I was uncomfortable with. I tried leaving, but I was in eighth grade, what could I do? Besides I'm sure my father would've beat- been angry with me if I tried fighting back. He eventually left on his own."

"Was that your first relationship?"

"Yes. And so far, my only one."

They ate silently, not saying any more.

* * *

Enjolras dropped her off at her house, like he would sometimes do when the weather was bad and she couldn't walk the two mile-long distance between school and her home.

"Thanks for the ride, Enjolras," she said softly. "And for the food. I didn't have lunch today, so I was starving."

Enjolras didn't bother to ask why. Supposedly, it was a common occurence. The other boys had questioned her and tried to force her to eat something earlier in the year, but when she refused every time, they let it drop. They didn't want to believe that it was anorexia or any other disorder, so they settled on the conclusion that she didn't have enough money to get lunch, which made a lot of sense because of her family's wealth. She never said anything, but they all suspected it when she'd wear the same jeans every day, hair unkempt and oily, and wearing large, dirty shirts.

"Of course, Eponine," he said. "If you ever want to talk, I can give you my number."

Eponine muttered something under her breath that he didn't catch.

"What did you say?"

"I don't have a cell phone," she said, louder this time.

"And you never told us?"

"You never asked."

"Well then, what about your home phone?"

Eponine shook her head. "Don't have one. Only phone we have is my dad's cell."

"Ok then, well, if you ever need anything, find me at school. I'm always willing to talk."

Eponine nodded, and started to turn away, before facing him.

"Why do you care for me so much?" she asked, eyes shining with fresh tears. "All of you?"

"You're our friend, Eponine!" Enjolras said. "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't care for you?"

Eponine looked as if she wanted to start crying again, and Enjolras could she that she trying to fight it.

"Eponine, look at me," Enjolras said. "I hate seeing you this way. Where is the Eponine who's loud and loves to argue? Where is the Eponine who likes to drink with Grantaire at parties?"

"I don't know," Eponine said. "I don't know."

"Then find her," Enjolras replied. "It'll do you no good to sit around and mope. Stand up for yourself. And remember, we are always here for you."

Eponine said nothing as she got out of the car. Enjolras thought she was going to leave him without saying anything.

But she turned around and said, "Thanks again, Enjolras."

And this time, she managed a smile.

Enjolras smiled back.

"Chin up, 'Ponine."

She closed the car door and watched as Enjolras drove away. After a moment of watching the empty street, she quickly wiped away her tears, and retreated up the steps to the door of her home.

As she entered her house, a rough voice called from the living room.

"Oy, 'Ponine, s'that you?" her father called.

"Yes, Dad," she replied quietly.

"You're here late."

"Sorry, Dad, won't happen again."

* * *

**So should I continue this, or leave as is? I guess I'll decide based on feedback. If I do, then it'll definitely be more happier than this, I promise. Any feedback, good or bad, is appreciated.**


End file.
